


[Art] Snapshot of John in Afghanistan

by TheGracefulBlueCat



Series: Sherlock Art [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Caring John, Doctor John Watson, Drawing, Fanart, ICU, John Watson in Afghanistan, John is a Very Good Doctor, soldier John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 11:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGracefulBlueCat/pseuds/TheGracefulBlueCat
Summary: A small glipmse at John's time in Afghanistan





	[Art] Snapshot of John in Afghanistan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drawing done in a bit more than 45 minutes.  
> I first made a photo manip and then used that to draw. It was kind of hard to make him look younger. I also tried to change his hair to a more military-like look.

 

 

A younger John Watson during his first tour in Afghanistan. He is adjusting some ventilator tubes while working in ICU.  
In case someone is wondering where the (unconscious) patient is in this: only his bandaged forehead and the tip of his nose can be seen, he is surrounded by a lot of fabrics to make him more comfortable.

 

 

I kind of wanted to do some fast scetches of John as a soldier. This is the first. I am hoping to do more soon.  
Originally, I planned to do this in kind of a comic style, which is why I set a time limit. In hindsight I think I wasn't ready for this level of abstraction, this turned out to look nothing comic like.  
This is the original, but after scanning it, I tried some photoshop filters on it to make it look more comic like, but I am not sure I like the result.  
In case anyone is interested in seeing it, please tell me. I will then post it, too.  
  
Colourpencil on Coloured Card (pale reddish sepia), A4  
  
DO NOT REPOST OR OTHERWISE USE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go to  
> https://theceruleanfeline.deviantart.com/  
> to see more of my artwork.


End file.
